


Home, I'm Honey

by Sacred



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/pseuds/Sacred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's usually a mess when Leslie comes home, but Ann doesn't mind cleaning up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home, I'm Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/gifts).



Ann can't help but grin a bit at her girlfriend's waffle-and-whipped-cream induced ramblings as she staggers through the door. A few papers fly from her bag as she gracelessly throws it in the middle of the living room, her shoes flying off to join them shortly afterwards. Something shatters, struck by one of the shoes veering off course in midair. Finally, Leslie plops down on Ann's lap, chortles, and promptly gives Ann the kind of kiss that makes every molecule in her body quiver.

Suddenly, Leslie's eyes widen and she places a hand on Ann's round stomach.

"Do you think I hurt the baby?!"

Ann's outright giggling by this point and decides to end Leslie's panicked expression with a kiss of her own.

"The baby's fine, I'm fine, and we have a mess to clean up," Ann murmured.

"You mean I do, right? And I should sleep on the couch tonight because I-orf-oh Ann the amount of waffles I ate!"

Leslie's face is a bit green by this point and she promptly dashes towards the bathroom, not paying attention when she sends a few pictures Jerry had painted for them crashing to the ground in the hallway.

Ann rubs her stomach then and imagines a little girl with Leslie's eyes painting on the wall, doodling on the couch, and generally dirtying up their relatively new home.

However reality intrudes when she hears Leslie moan from the bathroom and realizes that there are plenty of messes around the house now that require her attention.

But first she should see if Leslie can put on that maid outfit from last Halloween before they start picking up.


End file.
